Batman's Solitude
by Termony Rairos
Summary: Story based largely on the cartoon I saw when I was young. I liked the batman, and so the conversation of his personal life unravels… Rated T. His conversation with friend.


_Summary_

Story based largely on the cartoon I saw when I was young. I liked the batman, and so the conversation of his personal life unravels… Rated T. His conversation with friend.

 _Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of Batman._

 _-M-_

A Fanfiction  
 ** _Batman's Solitude_**  
By Termony Karistis

* * *

"Phil, must you bring me to the party today? Everyone I know is here… business colleagues, women that I dated, and people I just wanted to avoid. Phil… why?" Bruce Wayne looked at his business partner. He was whispering to Phil's ears. "You know I like to avoid them at all cost."

"But Bruce, you have to come out sometimes. Everyone misses you, even the women you dated and dumped you by making you dump them," Phil said. "People care. You're nice to them."

Bruce Wayne sighed. "I'm not nice."

A few men came by and saw Bruce and Phil.

"How have you been, young fellow?" A bald man said to Batman. "I haven't seen you around lately? Usually you'd come for a few minutes."

Bruce smiled. "I've been getting tired. I have stuff to do at night. Hobbies, and stuff."

"Well," the other man said. "We missed you. We are especially concerned since you're alone now…"

Batman nodded. He felt sad as well, but he also knew what his father's business friends were concerned about. He was alone too much.

"I do enjoy solitude, sir," Batman responded. "I do have friends. I only happen to be busy recently."

Phil nodded with him. "No worry… this little boy is getting some time socializing and talking, right?"

Bruce smiled awkwardly. "I guess I am."

They went to the balcony in the hotel. It was only one floor up from ground level. Downstairs, the guests were having fun as well.

"Life is passing by quickly. Like that batmobile on the street," Phil said, then looking at Batman.

Batman raised one of his eyebrows.

Phil continued. "Too bad no one wants to look at it. It's only going to be trouble if we do. Somehow, there was a barrier between us and Batman. Somehow we know he only comes out when there's trouble. And… We don't really want to get involved because we get too scared," Phil paused a little, seemed to be thinking about what else to say. "They say it's human nature… But… it wasn't that bad. It's not up to us, but other people to do it because they are more fit," He smiled. "Bruce, we give money to charity."

Bruce looked faraway. He looked at the light below. He thought for a moment. "Money... Comes at a price," he finally said. "The interest rate does too. But I like counting the zeroes too. Y'know, money is no greater than life. I live by it. I donate to charity… I don't think I have another heir, you know," he winked. Somehow, he felt a sadness, but somehow, it did not seem like it truly belonged to him.

"You're going to die alone," Phil said. "Don't you care?"

"In all... If my life has to end, Phil, it ends there. We all know that ghosts exist in books only. Women? What do you say? Do you honestly think I did not try? They didn't love me and I didn't love them. It was the impossible," Batman quietly said. "It's the brutal truth. I could not deny it."

Bruce continued. "I think… if I had to be a ghost, I'd rather not come back to Earth. Cuz you know, I don't want anyone laughing at my heirless business," he smirked, somehow being sadder than before. "I don't think… it was that much of a big deal. We have guys like me around all the time… just not everywhere. I'm fine as it is… I'm fine as my own person."

Bruce felt as if he was making a confession. He smiled sadly to himself and said. "I'd rather just be like this forever… But I know I get old. I try to enjoy every bit of it. Life … just goes on, and I try."

"Bruce… It was like you accepted this… a long time ago. Is there something that made you this way? Are you… okay? Was it one of those women?" Phil could not believe what he heard. "Your parents were always about each other…!"

Bruce smiled bitterly. "I don't think it was that. I think it's my personality. They both were like me. I find solitude comforting at times, and so did they. But… they had each other."

Phill sighed. "I could not truly live by your standards…"

"Have I ever told you I couldn't find someone there for me even though I really wanted to as well? It's not just a matter of living style or accepting something unreasonable, but… it was just that I'm 45 now. I'm just giving up some hope, that's all. The hope for true love," Bruce said. "Maybe you had a misunderstanding." He smiled a little.

Phil was getting sad as well. "My apology. I rubbed it in." He felt really inconsiderate. How rude of him?

Bruce said. "I'll tell you something. Somehow, they differ from me in life. We can't. They tell me it's not right either. It was like… there's no one fitting just for me… I thought… there was no end, so now at age 45, I'm still here, right? They are too. Most of them aren't married. They have rich fathers and brothers… I don't think it's them… It's me as well… I couldn't love them."

"Some of them are hot, but… afterwards, it felt awkward. I'm not a hot personality. I couldn't be with hot girls…" Batman said. "The really adorable ones are _too young for me now_. The meticulous kind makes me think I need another degree. The ones like me… just do their things… We are too similar, it's hard to have sparks… it was sad."

Phil smiled bitterly. "I never thought it was that difficult."

Bruce smiled. "You are happily married."

Phil sighed. "I have a son. You know he's 12."

Batman smiled. "I know there's something wrong with me… I'm not jealous of your family… but I did try, but I don't seem to be in depression or a state of jealousy that people think I would be in… I think it's my personality. I just don't care that much… but I did try."

Phil nodded. "I do understand your point of view. You're right. You don't care. But… I think you did care about true love."

Batman nodded. "But even now I started not to care."

Phil said. "I heard a lot of people lose sparks and they are just loyal to each other. But they did fell in love. Now they don't care all that much. They just see each other as their best friends and best partners in life."

"Do you?" Bruce asked.

"Somehow it felt like that. But I hope there is love somehow."

Bruce smiled. "Somehow it worked differently for me."

He continued. "My father's friends in there, they are bossy. I hate them for a reason. They tell me to get married and have kids… with some sort of expectation and happiness in their eyes. I get scared. I… don't really know why this is the case… I think I'm just having to live with me alone. I'm not whining. I'll have butlers to do my dirty work."

Phil laughed a little. "Have you thought about doing it yourself?"

Batman was humored. "There are things I don't want to do…"

Batman said. "We are business people. Like you, I enjoy wine and just get lazy, but… I felt a need to do something for my parents… I think I'll find more pleasure in this role more so than housework. But I can definitely cook."

Phil smiled. "I actually enjoy mowing the lawn a little."

"I feel really different from you guys because of that…"

"Is there something that bothered you sometimes?" Phil asked.

"Well…" Bruce said, swirling the wine in the glass a little and looked around the scenery. He was nervous. "People say I have too much money, I'm too hot, and I'm too popular even though I'm not so approachable… I… think I'm approachable… I don't have that much money, I'm not that hot, and I'm not that popular because people think I'm not approachable."

He looked at one of the guests at ground level. "Regardless, you should look at that blonde guy over there. He's richer than me in a way, definitely hot, and definitely popular with the environmentalist's approach to life. He's great! Me? I'm nothing."

"Humbleness?" Phil mocked.

"Yes, I stay humble. It's part of my make-up for the party. Otherwise I don't talk." Bruce smiled a little. He was getting out of breath.

"What do you actually do at night or in general? You don't sleep well sometimes," Phil asked.

"I… like fixing my cars from time to time… I kept on making up nicknames for them, but… I got sad because I think I like it too much by giving them cool names."

"Really? Cool names?"

"I think they are really cool."

"You're like my boy," Phil said.

"My boy is 12. Getting used to his life now," he brushed his own black hair a little. "I saw him just as myself. Growing up isn't easy. He's growing somehow. I feel… I got him too late. I was 40. And… I feel for you too. 45, right? I'm 52."

Phil said. "The saddest thing is, I kept on thinking you're lonely. Maybe you're not that lonely, but are you sure you're not needing someone?"

Bruce said. "I don't know. But at the end of the day, I'm not bothered. I do feel lonely, however. But at the end of the day, I don't find it noticeable. I just go to sleep."

He sighed. "Bruce, I don't think I can understand."

Bruce smiled. "Usually people question this part of me."

He looked up to a sky with a few stars. "Maybe if I can understand myself more, I can tell people more about it."

Phil patted on his shoulder. "I don't really have sparks for her anymore. We are best friends."

Bruce was even sadder.

Phil said. "I could almost understand you. There was only a thin line. But until I get a divorce, I wouldn't know."

Phil felt a little sad, but he was at ease. He truly wished the spark will last forever. Maybe it was for his own emotional security that he remained married.

He treated her nicely, but it felt different now. But he liked it that she also valued him so much… even though, there was not any more spark. Somehow, it went on that way…

…After twenty-six years of marriage.

-M-

 **End of Batman's Solitude**

 _Author's Notes-_

I don't know why. I just began planning and wrote this without too many reasons. Planning was fun. Writing was too. I wrote pretty much half of the important dialogues as I was planning. Then I wrote this… It was cool. N'est-ce pas?


End file.
